Wizard of Oz
The Wizard of Oz is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions from The Wizard of Oz franchise. Background Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkle Emmanuel Ambrose Diggs (or simply Oscar Diggs) was born in Ohama, Nebraska up to a local politician who also came up with his full name. Growing with a long, dreadful name as a child, he shortened his name to O.Z. as a reminder of that facet of himself. When he grew into a young man, he ran away to the circus (possibly the Bailum & Barney's Great Consolidated Shows) and worked there as a ventriloquist, using the acronym of his first two names as his stage name. One day, during a storm, the ropes of his hot-air balloon went unraveled that he had to catch up with it, sending both of them into the Land of Oz. When the people came to see him arriving from the sky, people thought he was a magical creature and bowed before him. He said that he was like a Wizard and showed off some tricks, and the people called him Oz from looking at his initials on his balloon. Sometime after, he started the construction of Emerald City and united the four countries of the North, South, East, and West which he ruled over for years in peace. When the first book and the film came, the Good Witch of the North/Glinda the Good Witch informed Dorothy Gale that she could go to the Wizard of Oz in Emerald City so he can grant her wish to go back home in Kansas. While mentioned a lot in the book, he was not brought up again until halfway when Dorothy, her dog Toto, and her friends Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion meet him in the Throne Room (individually in the book, as a group in the film) where he asked them to tackle the Wicked Witch (defeat the witch in the book, get her broom in the film). When they returned with the broom, the Wizard said to return the next day, infuriating the group further and having Toto to catch a curtain that holds the Wizard's Machine, exposing him as a fraud. In spite of being a conman and liar who tricked the Land of Oz to believe that he was an almighty figure, he truly admitted of being a bad wizard, or a humbug. Still, he went his way to fulfill Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion's wishes, and offered Dorothy and Toto a ride back to Kansas. However, a mishap happened at the launching of his hot-air balloon when Toto chased after a cat, causing Dorothy to catch up with him and Wizard to drift away off, not being able to control the balloon for a long time. He was not seen again until the book Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz when he met Dorothy and her cousin Zeb while they're trapped in the Glass City at the Land of the Mangaboos and helped them to escape the land and into Oz, where he has remained in place for the rest of the book series. Dimensions Crisis He is seen to be trapped in the Haunted Forest surrounded by ghosts in the Follow the LEGO Brick Road level. He can be freed once again by getting a character with the Ghost Puzzles Ability and the Ghost Trap. Trivia * In LEGO Dimensions, the Wizard of Oz is voiced by Christopher Corey Smith. In the 1939 film, he was portrayed by Frank Morgan. Gallery WizardofOz.png Category:Characters Category:Wizard of Oz Characters Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Citizens in Peril Category:Index Category:Male Characters Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Magic